


Kellolasin alla

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäinen hahmo
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hänen lasittunut katseensa on vankinani, ja hänen sauvakätensä laskeutuu hitaasti hänen vierelleen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rita Skeeter





	Kellolasin alla

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2006. Varoitus: sisältää aikuisen ja alaikäisen välistä seksiä.
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Havahdun horroksesta ja hypähdän pystyyn. Hermostunut katseeni sinkoilee ympäri huonetta. Se on tyhjä. Katson lasin läpi pihalle, kun västäräkki seuloo nokallaan korventunutta heinikkoa. Seuraan sen pyrstön väpätystä ja jossain eläimen vaistojen keskuksessa tunnen suurta halua piiloutua lehdenmutkaan. Onneksi olen purkitettuna, turvassa oman lasini takana.

Hetken kuluttua ovi aukeaa. Tasapainoilen heinänkorrella ja katselen pienillä, mustilla silmilläni, kun tyttö tulee huoneeseen. Seuraan hänen kulkuaan ja jos osaisin heiluttaa häntääni, ja jos minulla sellainen olisi, heiluttaisin. Hänen läsnäolonsa saa minussa aikaan vaistomaisen reaktion, joka koostuu mielihyvästä, odotuksesta, välittämisestä. Hänen ruskeat kiharansa kehystävät hymyileviä kasvoja, kun hän istuu pöydän ääreen ja avaa pergamenttirullan.

Purkkini on asetettu ikkunalle niin, ettei aurinko pääse koskaan paistamaan sen toiselle reunalle. Tyttö oli tullessamme huomaavainen ja jätti minulle mahdollisuuden valita, olenko valossa vai varjossa. Koenko lämpöä vai palelenko. Näen lasisesta kodistani koko huoneen.

Työpöytä on asetettu ikkunan alle parhaiten valaistulle paikalle, ja purkkini sulkeva kellolasi heijastaa tytön käden viereen sateenkaaren värejä — aivan kuin valo kulkisi prisman läpi. Lumoudun terävästä kontrastista, jonka värit saavat aikaan vaaleaa puupintaa vasten. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan huomaa ympäristöään, vaan lukee kirjettä keskittyneenä. Hänen huulensa kaartuvat onnelliseen hymyyn. Välillä hän sipaisee karanneen suortuvan silmiltään, välillä naurahtaa. Välillä kostuttaa kielellä huuliaan. Katse ei irtoa hetkeksikään kirjeestä.

Tunnen hänen jokaisen ilmeensä, jokaisen pienen eleensä. Olen katsellut häntä pitkään ja opetellut hänen kasvojaan, niillä värjyviä tunteita. Olen laskenut hänen ripsiensä lukumäärän, kun hän on istunut tuntikausia pehmeässä nojatuolissa lukemassa yhtä monista tiiliskiven kokoisista opuksistaan. Olen oppinut arvostamaan hänen loppumatonta tiedonjanoaan, hänen päättäväisyyttään asioiden suhteen. Edellinen johti suoraan jälkimmäiseen ja vangitsi minut särkymättömään, lasiseen selliini. Kellolasin alle.

Aluksi kapinoin. Vihasin tuota kaikkitietävää, ylimielistä tyttöä. Voi, kuinka häntä inhosin! Tahdoin vetää häntä noista kiharoista niin kauan, että kyyneleet valuisivat pitkin pehmeitä poskia. Tahdoin ravistella hänen hennon vartalonsa poikki, tahdoin rikkoa täydellisyyden. Tahdoin poistaa tuon omahyväisen hymyn huulilta, joka niille aina nousi, kun hän katsoi minuun. Ihaili saavutustaan, oman nokkeluutensa aikaansaannosta. Pilkkasi minun älyäni.

Aikaa myöten tuntemukseni kuitenkin muuttuivat, tasoittuivat neutraalimmiksi. Aloin tuntea enemmän kuin eläin; kuin hyönteinen joka olin. Ajatukseni pysyivät ihmismäisinä, mutta suuret tunteet eivät jaksaneet muodostaa edes laineita ajatusteni meressä. Ne lipuivat aina vain matalampina väreinä, kunnes lopulta tunsin enää hivenen uteliaisuutta. Loppujen lopuksi hän oli viihdykkeeni, ruokkijani, peittelijäni. Hän muodosti koko maailmani, muodostaa yhä.

Havahdun muistelmistani, kun hän kääntää rapisevan pergamentin toisen puolen esiin ja kastaa sulkakynänsä mustepulloon. Hänen kätensä rikkoo valokuvion, harmonisen sateenkaaren kirjon. Teksti, joka paperille ilmestyy, on säntillistä ja tasaista; samanlaista kuin tyttö itse. Hän puree mietteissään alahuultaan, mikä saa minussa aikaan jo tutuksi tulleen eläimellisen reaktion. Sitä ei tosin kukaan huomaa, eihän paikalla ole toista koppakuoriaista joka osaisi tulkita feromonieni lähettämää viestiä.

On vain hän.

Illan tullen hän tuo tuoreen, vihreän lehden purkkiini. Hän nostaa lasisen kannen hetkeksi pois tarjoten minulle tuulahduksen raitista ilmaa. Hän tuoksuu tänään kuivalle heinälle sekä viinimarjoille. Hän on ollut puutarhassa. Hengitän hänen tuoksuaan sisälleni, kunnes hän sulkee kannen ja katsoo minua hymyillen.

"Hyvää yötä, lemmikkini", hän peittää purkin sinisellä nenäliinalla ja sulkee minut omaan pimeyteeni. Hän ei halua, että näen hänet yöllä. Hän haluaa kontrolloida tekemisiäni. Mutta olen löytänyt keinon kääntää voimasuhteemme edes tietyllä tasolla toisinpäin. Olen huomannut, että jos laskeudun aivan purkin pohjalle, löydän kohdan jota liina ei peitä. Voin katsoa häntä milloin haluan huolimatta siitä, sopiiko se hänelle vai ei. Saan uteliaisuuteni tyydytettyä, vaikka hän ei sitä minulle soisi. Olen tullut hänestä riippuvaiseksi, sillä päivät eivät enää riitä. Niiden rinnalle tarvitsen myös yöt.

Hän sammuttaa valot ja sytyttää taikasauvansa lampun, joka luo pehmeää loistettaan hämärään iltaan. Hän kävelee lähemmäs ikkunaa, ja valo kajastaa hänen takaansa. Ikkuna antaa itään, joten taivas on jo tummentunut ja Venus syttynyt luomaan loistettaan. Hän katsoo ulos, ja hänen kätensä etsiytyvät paidan etumukselle. Hän avaa pieniä nappeja yhden kerrallaan ja katselee unelmoivana iltahämärään. Joskus saatan jopa kuvitella, että hän katsookin minua. Että hänen harkitun hitaat liikkeensä on tarkoitettu vain minun silmilleni. Kun hän nappi toisensa jälkeen paljastaa hienoisesti ruskettuneen ihonsa sekä pitsiset, yönsiniset rintaliivinsä. Hän kumartuu paita avoimena ja nostaa hameensa helmaa paljastaen pyöreän reiden. Olen tulla hulluksi kasvavasta himosta. Kuvittelen omat sormeni hänen sormiensa tilalle rullaamaan pitkät sukat alas nilkkoihin, laskemaan hameen lattialle niin, että vain hänen alusvaatteensa jäävät avonaisen paidan alle. Hänen piirteensä erottuvat selvästi valon kehystäessä hänen hahmoaan. Hän vilkaisee purkkiani, mutta tiedän, ettei hän erota minua. Ei tässä valossa. Mutta silmäys kertoo, että hän ajattelee minua. Ehkä hän on huolissaan siitä, että voisin nähdä hänet.

Syystäkin.

Hän antaa lopulta paitansa tippua ja avaa rintaliivinsä hakaset. Pitsinen vaate tipahtaa matolle ja paljastaa täydellisen pyöreät, nuoren terhakkaat rinnat sekä punertavat nännit, jotka huutavat huulieni kosketusta. Voisin lyödä vetoa, että hänen pienet nuppunsa sopivat täydellisesti kämmenkuppeihini. Hän tiputtaa alushousunsakin jalkoihinsa ja paljastaa tumman karvoituksen. Päätäni huimaa, vaikka tämä on jo rituaalinen iltapuuha. En saa hänen vartalostaan koskaan tarpeekseni.

Hän kumartuu ja keinauttaa lanteitaan viehkeästi, kun tarttuu sängyllään lepäävään yöpaitaan. Hän pujottautuu satiiniseen vaatteeseen, joka on kaikessa koruttomuudessaan seksikkäämpi kuin tuhat korsettia, haluttavampi kuin lukemattomat sukkanauhat. Hänen piirteensä kuultavat yöpaidan läpi peittäen sen, minkä haluaisin paljastaa. Kätkien sen, mikä on kiihottavampaa piilossa kuin suoraan silmien alla. Vaatteen pehmeys nuolee hänen nuorta uumaansa ja paljastaa ruskettuneet sääret, niiden kimmoisat lihakset. Hänen nänninsä ovat kovettuneet viileässä yöilmassa ja ne törröttävät kermanvalkoisen kankaan läpi. Kidutan itseäni mielikuvilla, miltä ne tuntuisivat suuta vasten, huulilla kevyesti hiveltyinä, sileän kankaan alta esiin työntyvinä. Mietin, miltä tuntuisi liu’uttaa kättä hänen ruskeaa säärtään pitkin ylemmäs, reidelle, pakaralle, nostaen helmaa niin, että se paljastaisi hieman enemmän, päästäisi viileää ilmaa myös sinne, minkä tahtoisin olevan lämmin ja kostea.

Leijun omissa unelmissani vielä, kun hän viikkaa vaatteensa ja pujahtaa peiton alle. Hän ojentaa kätensä kohti taikasauvaa, ja pienen hetken ajan olen varma, että hänen katseensa pysähtyy minuun. Sitten kaikki pimenee.

Tajuan torkahtaneeni vasta sitten, kun herään maailmani järinään. Huojun hetken paikoillani, kunnes lennän päistikkaa ympäri. Liu’un pitkin purkkini lasista seinämää, vedän jalkani vasten ruumistani ja poukkoilen sinne tänne vankilassani pakokauhun lamaannuttamana. Ennen kuin tajuankaan, pyöriminen lakkaa. Vapisen vielä pitkään enkä uskalla edes avata silmiäni.

Ennen pitkää ravistukset laantuvat, ja tunnustelen ympäristöäni herkillä aisteillani. Jokin on hullusti, ja minulla kestää hetki tajuta, että kyseessä on alusta. Seison normaalin tasaisen pohjan sijasta koveralla pinnalla. Mutta silloinhan... kuljen kohti raikasta ilmaa tunnustellen koko ajan eteeni lankeavaa reittiä. Sisältäni pyristelee ilo, joka kuplii jo purkautumaisillaan.

Vapaus!

Löydän vihdoin jalkojeni alta pehmeää mattoa enkä tuhlaa hetkeäkään, kun jo muutan muotoani. Seison kuunvalossa ja nyyhkin hiljaa ilosta. Kädet, jalat. Vartalo! Sivelen uumaani ja kosketan suutani sekä pehmeää poskeani. Värähdän karheiden käsieni alla, muta olen silti suunnattoman onnellinen. Olen jälleen ihminen! Käännyn katsomaan tyttöä. Hän nukkuu kyljellään kasvot minuun päin ja hengittää rauhallisesti. Kuuntelen hetken hänen hiljaista tuhinaansa ja hymyilen. Mieleeni palaavat yksinkertaiset tuntemukset, kun olin vielä koppakuoriainen. Kuinka hän oli se, jota odotin palaavaksi kotiin koko päivän. Kuinka hän joka kerta ulkoa tullessaan muisti tuoda minullekin jotain vihreää. Kuinka hän peitteli minut iltaisin, laski lempeän varjon ylleni. Katson yöpöydällä lepäävää taikasauvaa ja kiedon käteni ympärilleni päättämättömänä. Jos kaikkoonnun nyt, en näe häntä enää koskaan. En voi enää ikinä seurata hänen iltaisia rituaalejaan, liu’uttaa katsettani hänen huumaavalla vartalollaan. Rakastaa häntä täydestä sydämestäni.

Pudistan päätäni ja herättelen ihmisen ajatuksiani. Mitä paskaa! Minä, Rita Luodiko, huippujournalisti, osoitan mokomia tunteita jotakuta tytönhupakkoa kohtaan. Vieläpä sellaista, joka uhkaili minua ja vangitsi minut avuttomana olentona, kykenemättömänä muuntumaan omaksi itsekseni! Ojennan käteni kohti taikasauvaa ja nappaan sen nopealla liikkeellä kuin varmistaakseni, ettei kukaan pysty minua enää estämään. Puristan puista keppiä ja taikuus, mikä siitä virtaa käteeni, etenee ja täyttää minut kuplivalla, voitonriemuisella tunteella. Se ei ole niin voimakasta kuin oman sauvani kanssa, mutta en välitä siitä. Hymyilen ja sivelen puuta sormillani. Katselen hänen tasaista hengitystään, mutta en enää päästä itseäni vaipumaan hurmioon. En nyt, kun olen näin lähellä vapautumista. Kylmä järki valtaa ajatukseni ja kasvoni vääntyvät virnistykseen. Kumarrun tyttöä kohti.

"Kos-to on oleva suloinen", kuiskaan vaimeasti.

Mutta ennen kuin ennätän suoristautua ja kaikkoontua, hänen silmänsä rävähtävät auki. Sekunnin murto-osa on liian lyhyt aika minulle reagoida, mutta hänelle se riittää. Hänen sormensa napsahtavat ranteeni ympärille ja puristavat lujasti. Hän työntää vangittua kättäni ylemmäs ja iskee sen vasten seinää, jolloin otteeni taikasauvasta herpaantuu. Kaadun hänen päälleen. Irvistän tuskasta, kun käsivarteni vääntyy luonnottomaan asentoon, ja haron epätoivoisena toisella kädelläni. Yritän löytää jotain, mihin tarttua. Käteni tapaa hänen hiuksensa, ja rutistan suuren tukon niitä nyrkkiini ja riuhtaisten lujaa. Hän huudahtaa kivusta ja työntää polvensa väliimme. Hän yllättää minut voimallaan ja puskee pois päältään. Käteeni jää paksu tuppo ruskeita, pitkiä hiuksia, kun epäuskoisin ilmein pyllähdän lattialle. Kaikki on tapahtunut niin nopeasti, etten ole edes ehtinyt tajuta hävinneeni taistelua. Hän nousee seisaalleen ja osoittaa minua taikasauvallaan.

"Pysy siellä tai joudun tainnuttamaan sinut", hänen äänensä kuulostaa vakaalta, mutta sauvaa pitelevä käsi puhuu toista kieltä; taikasauva väpättää kuin kapellimestarin tahtipuikko _furioso_. Tyttö on ihan paniikissa!

Puntaroin vaihtoehtoja mielessäni. Tiedän, että hän on taitava, mutta tiedän myös, että hän on ennen kaikkea pelokas teinityttö, joka ei koskaan ole ollut tässä tilanteessa, ottanut koskaan ketään vangiksi. Ainakaan tietämättä, mitä tehdä. Katson hänen kasvojaan, ne suorastaan säkenöivät keskittymistä, mutta myös jotain muuta... pelkoa? Hän on minuun puoliksi sivuttain, ja näen kuunvalon kuultavan hänen yöpaitansa läpi. Se paljastaa hänen vartalonsa ääriviivat aivan kuin vaatetta ei olisikaan. Adrenaliinin virratessa huomaan tilanteen kiihottavan minua suunnattomasti.

Lipaisen huuliani ja huomaan tytön katseen siirtyvän salamannopeasti liikkeen perässä suulleni. Hänen silmänsä laajenevat aavistuksen, mikä saa mieleeni pulpahtamaan uuden idean. Lukitsen katseeni hänen silmiinsä ja siirrän käteni näkyville eteeni. Hänen otteensa sauvasta tiukkenee, mutta yritän hymyillä ystävällisesti.

"Katso, ei sauvaa. Olen täysin armoillasi, joten turha tehdä mitään hätiköityä. Sait minut riisuttua... aseista", rauhoittelen häntä ja viimeisten sanojen kohdalla annan katseeni lipua hänen vartaloaan. Hänen silmänsä laajenevat vielä suuremmiksi.

Siirrän painoni verkkaisesti käsilleni ja nousen konttausasentoon. Katson häntä etuhiuksieni lomasta leuka alas painettuna. Tiedän, että avara kaula-aukkoni paljastaa ihoani anteliaasti, ja minun on vaikea hillitä virnistystäni kun huomaan, että hän todellakin vilkaisee näköalaa. Tutkani toimi jälleen!

"Hermione, tilanne on täysin sinun hallussasi. Sinä tiedät minusta... salaisuuksia. Sinulla on ote. Minä yksinkertaisesti halusin verrytellä, kun tuuli sattui puhaltamaan purkkini kumoon", puhun pehmeällä äänellä, ja hymykuoppani syvenevät, kun hän vilkaisee lattialla lojuvaa lasipurkkia. Hän katsoo taas minuun ja perääntyy puolikkaan askeleen. Etenen häntä kohden kissamaisin, hitain liikkein ja jatkan rauhoittelevia sanojani.

"Sinulla oli minun taikasauvani!" tyttö huudahtaa vastaan, ja kiroan itsekseni hänen hoksottimiaan.

"Niin oli. Olisin voinut kaikkoontua hetkenä minä hyvänsä, mutta tiedätkö, miksi jäin?" Jatkan hidasta etenemistäni ja katson häntä hymyillen. Hän pudistaa päätään ja perääntyy taas puoli askelta. Hän on jo melkein sängyssä kiinni, mutta ei tiedä sitä.

"Koska halusin sanoa sinulle hyvästit. En halunnut lähteä kylmästi näiden kahden viikon jälkeen, joiden ajan olet ollut maailmani. Olen seurannut yksityisshow’ta, jonka päätähti olet ollut sinä", olen jo miltei hänen jalkojensa juuressa, "ja olen — miten sen nyt sanoisi — oppinut pitämään sinusta", nostan oikean käteni viivytellen hänen säärelleen ja liu’utan sitä pitkin pyöreää pohjelihasta polven takapinnalle, "tavalla, jota ei voi kuvailla aivan", nousen polvieni varaan ja nostan vasemman käteni hänen toiselle säärelleen, "puhtaasti platoniseksi."

Hänen lasittunut katseensa on vankinani, ja hänen sauvakätensä laskeutuu hitaasti hänen vierelleen. Rintakehä kohoilee tiuhaan hengityksen kiihtyessä. Huuleni raottuvat, kun saan vihdoin tehdä sen, mistä olen haaveillut monena pitkänä päivänä. Hengitän itsekin pinnallisesti, kun nostan varovasti käsiäni hänen reisiään pitkin. Tunnen sormieni alla pehmeiden ihokarvojen taipumisen, kun kämmeneni kiipeävät hänen pakaroilleen syrtäten yöpaidan helmaa tieltään. Katsekontaktimme säilyy, mutta hänen huulensa raottuvat hiukan. Kuulen ilmavirran äänen sen kulkiessa huulten välistä sisään ja ulos. Sisään ja ulos.

Siirrän käteni hänen vyötärölleen ja tunnen käsieni alla hänen katkonaisen hengityksensä sekä ihon nypyläisyyden: hän on kananlihalla. Vien peukaloni pyörimään hänen navalleen ja piiritän muilla sormillani hänen pehmeää vatsaansa. Se värisee käsieni alla kuin vangittu perhonen. Jos uskaltaisin, laskisin katseeni ja painaisin kasvoni hänen hävylleen ja hengittäisin hänen tuoksuaan. Mutta en uskalla rikkoa lumousta. Pelkään, että hän muistaa taas sauvansa ja käyttää sitä.

Sormeni kiipeävät ylemmäs, ja näkökenttäni rajamailla yöpaidan helma nousee jo navan korkeudelle. Kierrän käsiäni kuppeina hänen rintojensa sivuitse, nautin niiden pehmeydestä, pyöreydestä. Hipaisen ohimennen peukalollani hänen rintojensa alapuolen herkkää ihoa ja saan palkakseni äännähdyksen. Uskaltaudun liikuttamaan kasvojani hyvin hitaasti lähemmäs hänen vatsaansa. Katson häntä syntisen palavalla katseella kulmieni alta, työnnän kieleni ulos ja kuin lupaa kysyen nuolaisen hänen vatsaansa tarkoituksellisen hitaasti. Kieleni nystyrät lipuvat pitkin ihon laaksoja ja vuoria keräten tietoa hänen ihonsa koostumuksesta. Sipaisen peukaloillani turvonneita nännejä samalla, kun työnnän kieleni hänen napaansa. Pehmeästi. Hänen reisilihaksensa tärisevät ja hänen suustaan karkaa pieni valitus. Hän sulkee silmänsä. Laajennan peukaloiden tekemiä ympyröitä, sivelen rintojen kaaria ja pyöräytän kielenkärkeäni vielä pari kertaa navan ympärillä ennen kuin erkanen hänen ihostaan. Huuleni kaartuvat jälleen hymyyn, ja maistan suussani hänen makunsa. Suolainen, pehmeä, nuori maku.

Annan käsieni liukua vyötärön kautta lantiolle ja puristan pehmeästi sormillani pakaroita. Hengitän hänen alavatsaansa ja liu’utan käteni vielä alemmas leikitellen sormillani pakaroiden välissä herkällä iholla. Hän notkistaa tiedostamattomasti selkäänsä ja työntää takamusta pidemmälle avaten pääsyn jalkojensa väliin. Hänen silmänsä ovat kiinni, ja yöpaidan etumuksen lävistävät terävät nännit, jotka ovat suorastaan tyrkyllä eteenpäin työntyneinä.

"Hermione, nosta jalkasi sängylle", kuiskaan pehmeästi hänen korvaansa.

Olen noussut seisomaan ja lepuutan kättäni hänen uumallaan. Hän avaa silmänsä ja räpyttää ripsiään muutamaan kertaan kuin herätäkseen unesta. Kumarrun suutelemaan häntä kaulasta, pyörittelen kieleni kärkeä hänen antautuvalla kaulajänteellään ja lämmitän huuliani hänen sykkivällä valtimollaan. Pyöräytän toista kättäni kevyesti hänen rinnallaan ja käännän hänen vartalonsa varovasti parempaan asentoon. Vien käteni hänen jalkojensa väliin ja lasken sen kevyesti karvoitukselle antaen keskisormen upota aavistuksen muita sormia syvemmälle. Liikutan kättä edestakaisin häpyhuulten päällä ja katson hänen kasvojaan. Hänen huulensa ovat edelleen raollaan ja hän hengittää käteni tahdissa.

Työntö, sisäänhengitys. Veto, uloshengitys.

"Hermione, nosta jalkasi", toistan sanani hänen huulilleen ja lipaisen niitä kielelläni. Hän värähtää ja nostaa jalkansa kuuliaisesti. Tämä levittää häntä yllättäen niin auki, että sormeni lipsahtaa liukkaisiin poimuihin. Tyttö voihkaisee ja tarttuu olastani kiinni, ettei kaatuisi. Hymyilen ja vajoan takaisin polvilleni tuijottaen hänen kasvojaan kuin etsien merkkiä. Tunnen kosteuden ympäröivän käteni, kun työnnän sitä taemmas. Haistan ihanan naiseuden tuoksun ja vedän sitä sisääni ihastellen silmieni edessä leviävää näkyä.

"Hermione, olet niin kaunis", huokaan vasten hänen sykkivää rakoaan. Nuolaisen pitkän vedon ja saan hänet voihkaisemaan. Etsin kieleni kärjellä hänen märän aukkonsa ja pyörin sen ympärillä. Hänen pienet, suloiset äännähdyksensä saavat minut itsenikin tajuamaan, kuinka paljon tilanne minua kiihottaa. Jalkovälini tykyttää samaan tahtiin hänen kanssaan.

Nostan katseeni jälleen hänen kasvoihinsa ja näen hänen tuijottavan silmät ymmyrkäisinä minua. Hänen poskensa ovat ruusuisen punaiset.

"Vieläkö haluat tainnuttaa minut?" kysyn ivaillen ja työnnän yhden sormen hänen sisäänsä. Tyttö tarttuu päähäni ja on hyvin vähällä menettää tasapainonsa. Pumppaan sormeani muutaman kerran hänen sisällään ja lisään sen seuraksi toisen. Hän huudahtaa käheästi, ja hänen suunsa muodostaa täydellisen o-kirjaimen. Lipaisen häntä, vedän sormeni ulos ja kierrän niillä hänen klitoristaan. Hän työntää lantiotaan minua vasten ja koettaa vetää päätäni jalkojensa väliin. Naurahdan ja lipaisen hänen pulleaa, punaista klitoristaan. Leikittelen sitä hetken kielelläni, mutta jatkan pian härnäämistä ja kieltäydyn koskettamasta sitä, mitä hän haluaa koskettavan. Hänen toinen kätensä on edelleen hiuksillani ja pumppaa hajamielisenä vaaleita kutrejani, kun nuolen hänen poimujaan. Näykin välillä reisiä ja puhallan viileää ilmaa hänen kuumentuneisiin paikkoihinsa. Jokaisella kerralla hänen päästämä äännähdys saa lisää voimaa ja hänen kätensä ote riuhtaisee hieman lujemmin.

"Hermione, senkin kiimainen, pikku narttu. Tällä hetkellä kieltäisit oman äitisikin, jos sitä pyytäisin", työnnän yhtäkkiä kolme sormea hänen sisäänsä ja parkaisen itsekin, sillä tuntuu, kuin hän olisi nykäissyt puolet hiuksistani kouraansa. Työntöjäni rytmittää litisevä ääni sekä tytön päästämät voihkinnat, ja päätän lopulta antaa hänelle vapautuksen. Vien huuleni paisuneelle, punaiselle nyppylälle ja imaisen sen suuhuni. Imen sekä nuolen, ja hänen voihkintansa kiihtyy. Kierrän toisen käden hänen takamukselleen antamaan tukea, mutta hetken mielijohteesta painankin keskisormeni hänen peräaukkoaan vasten.

"Tätä et ole kuvitellut edes hurjimmissa unelmissasi", kuiskaan hänen häpyään vasten ja työnnän sormeni hänen sisäänsä. Seivästän hänet molemmilta suunnilta, pidän otteeni tiukkana kuin pihdit ja pumppaan vuoroin edestä, vuoroin takaa. Hänen kirkaisunsa vaimenee nyyhkytykseksi, kun hän puristaa kasvojani itseään vasten. Nopeutan kieltäni entisestään ja alan jo harkita lopettamista kesken, sillä happi alkaa käydä vähiin, mutta samassa hän laukeaa. Hänen orgasminsa jatkuu pitkään ja hän huutaa, vapisee, rutistaa ja puristaa. Jatkan vielä hetken työntöjä, en halua lopettaa keskenkään, kunnes hän kaatuu sängylleen sormieni ulottumattomiin.

Nousen seisomaan ja pyyhin sormeni hänen vatsaansa. Kuoriudun vaatteistani, kömmin hänen viereensä ja suukotan kohoilevia rintoja.

"Kuuma kissimirri", kuiskaan hänen korvaansa ja silittelen hänen kauniita, ruskeita kiharoitaan. "Nuku hyvin, misuseni."

Vedän peiton yllemme ja lasken pääni hänen viereensä. Kun hänen hengityksensä tasaantuu, kurotan taikasauvan matolta, minne hän sen pudotti. Työnnän sen sisälleni ja voihkaisen magian kipinöidessä vasten kosketusta kaipaavia paikkoja. Lasken käteni jalkojeni väliin ja lausun näppärän, pienen loitsun, joka saa taikasauvan auran paksunemaan ja liikkumaan. Ajan itseni hurmioon katsellen hänen pehmeitä muotojaan ja haistellen hänen tuoksuaan.

Harmaanruskea pöllö lennähtää ikkunasta sisään ja istuu yöpöydälle. Se kopauttaa nokallaan nukkuvan tytön paljasta käsivartta. Tyttö säpsähtää ja reväyttää silmänsä auki. Hän tuijottaa hetken pöllöä ja kääntää sitten katseensa viereensä. Hän on yksin sängyssä. Hän vie kätensä peiton alle ja koskee jalkoväliään: se on tahmainen hänen omista eritteistään. Pöllö nokkaisee toistamiseen hänen kättään ja herättää tytön unelmista.

"Niin, kyllä", Hermione mumisee ja irrottaa pitkän paketin pöllön jalasta. Lintu katsoo häntä rävähtämättä keltaisilla silmillään ja lennähtää takaisin autereiseen aamuun. Hermione avaa paketin ja hengähtää hämmästyneenä, kun sieltä kierähtää esiin hänen oma taikasauvansa. Hermione tarttuu sauvaan ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. Se on tahrojen peitossa. Hän vie sauvan nenänsä alle ja punastuu.

Hän tarttuu mukana tulleeseen pergamenttiin ja rullaa sen auki.

> Rakas neiti Granger,
> 
> voimme oletettavasti sopia, että jos vielä kerran uhkailet minua paljastuksilla, työstän vaikka Azkabanista käsin uuden artikkelini, jonka nimestä käyn vieläkin sisäistä taistelua. Mitä mieltä olet seuraavista ehdotelmista?
> 
> _"Aikani Hermione Grangerin seurassa", exclusive  
>  "Hermione Granger, tulevaisuuden nerokkuus" (useammassakin asiassa, kts. alaviite)  
> "Hermione Grangerin salatut lahjakkuudet" — nyt vain Päivän profeetassa, exclusive!  
> "Hermione Grangerin terävä äly vs. heikko liha" — kumpi kerää pisteet? (sivut 2, 4 ja 7)_
> 
> Kostein terveisin,  
> Rita Luodiko  
> Huippureportteri  
> 

Hermione nostaa kätensä suulleen ja tuijottaa pergamenttia järkyttynein silmin.


End file.
